


Заткнись и драй котлы (и, может быть, мы подружимся)

by allla5960



Category: Brave (2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Big Four - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Тебя зовут Рапунцель, не тебе осуждать сказки, — тряхнула копной волос Мерида, параллельно с этим пытаясь избавиться от пиявок на деревянных досках. // </p><p>На промт: Big Four, Hogwarts!AU, получить совместное наказание от Кромешника, никогда не водить близких отношений до этого, внезапная осознание, что дружба между ними, в принципе, реальна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заткнись и драй котлы (и, может быть, мы подружимся)

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлан — пятый курс, то бишь пятнадцать лет;   
> Мерида — Гриффиндор, Джек — Слизерин, Рапунцель — Хаффлпафф, Иккинг — Равенкло;  
> ООС!Иккинг относительно второй части мультфильма, всеобщий ООС — не ООС;  
> дженовый флафф, намеки на гет/слэш/фем на вашей совести.

— Кромешник такой страшный! Он похож на Злого Волшебника из той сказки... 

— Тебя зовут Рапунцель, не тебе осуждать сказки, — тряхнула копной волос Мерида, параллельно с этим пытаясь избавиться от пиявок на деревянных досках. 

Мерида не была такой уж отличницей, и ей частенько приходилось отбывать наказания, но сегодняшнее было просто верхом, бриллиантом собрания ее самых убогих вечеров. Слизеринец, выигравший ее в прошлую субботу, и которому все ещё хотелось выпустить кишки, ботаник-равенкловец с оленьими глазами да ещё эта глупая девица, будто сбежавшая из чертовой сказки в поисках своего опаздывающего принца. Добавить сюда самые «приятные» поручения Кромешника, и выходит, сдохнуть можно, какая крутая вечеринка!

— Ты злая, — голос Иккинга вернул Мериду в реальность.

— О-о, умник, лучше заткнись и продолжай молча пялиться на нашу златовласку из своего угла, прошу тебя, — фыркнула она в ответ и, развернувшись к окну, крикнула: — И, эй, ты, на подоконнике, иди, драй котлы! 

В лаборатории было довольно прохладно, и все кутались в свои мантии, но Джеку, вероятно, все было нипочем: он скоблил ногтем ледяную корку на окне и лениво раскачивал ногой свешенной с подоконника. 

— С удовольствием предоставлю тебе эту честь, Данборх, — зевнул он и хитро, насмешливо глянул на нее.

— Врезать бы тебе... — начала Мерида, пусть и без такого уж запала, так для поддержания имиджа, но перебившая Рапунцель все равно заставила дернуться от раздражения. 

— Ребята, не начинайте, пожалуйста! 

Рапунцель молитвенно сложила ладошки перед собой, словно собиралась помолиться на ночь и лечь в кроватку, чтобы видеть только хорошие сны. Мериду, откровенно говоря, подбешивали такие сахарные девочки. 

— Прекрати делать такие огромные глаза! Я тебе не хаффлпафовские мальчишки, со мной такой фокус не пройдет. Три свои чертовы колбы, блонди, иначе Кромешник нас сожрет, «как Злой Волшебник из той сказки»! — резко ответила Мерида, передразнив ее в конце. 

— Милее тебя только орки из Запретного леса, Данборх, — ухмыльнулся Джек и все-таки соизволил спрыгнуть с подоконника. 

Мерида знала, что Джек, наверное, единственный из этой нелепой компании мог оценить ее язвительность, и, честно говоря, это льстило ей. Они с Джеком не были друзьями, но и врагами их тоже нельзя было назвать. Возможно, они даже приятельствовали — на втором курсе они совместно обдурили Профессора Кролика, а на четвертом попали на соседние койки в больничном крыле после очередного матча. Но близкого знакомства Мерида с Джеком не водила и вроде как не горела огромным желанием. Хватило уже, все, спасибо. 

— По-моему, я сказала тебе драить котлы, нет? — прищурилась она и снова вернулась к своим грязным разделочным доскам — чертовы первокурсники. 

— Не приказывай мне, — поморщился Джек, но подошел к Иккингу и печально осмотрел поле деятельности. 

Какое-то время они провели в тишине. Мерида ожесточенно чистила доски, отбрасывая надоедливые волосы в сторону, Рапунцель осторожно протирала колбы, а Иккинг на пару с Джеком мыли котлы. И в принципе, для такой сумасбродной компании такое состояние было едва ли не идиллией. 

— Солнца яркий луч, ты приди ко мне... — тихонько начала Рапунцель над своими колбами и лаборатория тут же стала светлее — шутка ли, тридцать метров светящихся волос. 

— Рапунцель, завязывай с этой оперой, а то мы тут заночуем, — закатил глаза Джек и чистящим заклинанием вывел застаревшее пятно. 

Мерида ничего не сказала, но по ее виду можно было понять, что она того же мнения. Только Иккинг восторженно пялился на золотистую гору волос рядом с Рапунцель. Она же засмущалась и отвернулась в другую сторону, чтобы скрыть румянец. 

Честно говоря, для Рапунцель такое отношение было в новинку. Ее, хаффлпафовскую милашку, любили все, от профессоров до однокурсников, от драконов и прочей живности до младших и старших курсов всех факультетов. Но стоило догадаться, что Мериду и Джек нельзя было ставить в одну шеренгу со всеми. 

Может быть, дело было в том, что они не относились к ней так восторженно и добродушно, как и все остальные, но Рапунцель в тайне желала провести с ними время. Мерида казалась колкой, но такой яркой и харизматичной, что Рапунцель не могла этим не восторгаться. А Джек со своим напускным равнодушием на самом деле был тем ещё весельчаком — Рапунцель помнила, как он в прошлом году вызвал Флинна на снежный бой, и как ей самой хотелось влезть в это ледяное побоище. 

С Иккингом дело обстояло проще — они были дружны с первого курса, хотя очень близкими друзьями не были, но выручали друг друга постоянно. Конспекты, запасное перо, подсказки на случай экзаменов у Кромешника. 

Иккинг был влюблен в Астрид, и это знали все. Рапунцель это тоже знала, а поэтому помогала, чем могла, но могла, на самом деле, мало чем. И хотя многие завидовали Иккингу из-за таких приятельских отношений с Рапунцель, которая была довольно популярной особой, между ними не было ничего, кроме глубокой дружеской симпатии. 

Наверное, у Рапунцель был вкус на такой тип людей, которые не обращают на нее должного внимания. Вот Иккинг был влюблен в Астрид, Мерида считала ее пустоголовой дурочкой, а Джек... Черт знает, что о ней думал Джек, но считать, что он натянет на себя футболку «Фанат Рапунцель № 1» было также глупо, как если бы Мерида вдруг пошла с ней по магазинам Хогсмида. 

В любом случае, Рапунцель бы никогда не призналась, но была рада тому, что их наказали вместе. Правда сейчас, к ней понемногу приходило разочарование, хотя, конечно, восторг от того, что она вживую видит перепалки Джека и Мериды, ничто не перекрывало. 

— Я почти закончила, — громко сказала Мерида, сдув волосы со лба. — Когда явится Кромешник, кто-нибудь в курсе? 

— Ты закончила, ты его и зови, — резонно ответил ей Джек, обернув между пальцев свою палочку. 

— Оно мне надо? — фыркнула Мерида и села на стул рядом с Иккингом. 

Иккинг, продолжая оттирать слизь с ручки котла, поднял голову на нее и неуверенно спросил: 

— Ты не собираешься нам помочь? 

Мерида сначала с недоумением посмотрела на него, а после разулыбалась, будто после хорошей шутки. 

— Ты слишком туп для равенкловца, — мрачно отметил Джек, брезгливо стряхивая с руки комок шерсти. 

— Ты на слизериновца тоже с трудом тянешь, — с внезапно откуда взявшейся смелостью заявил Иккинг, храбро глядя в глаза опешившему Фросту — не каждый день тебя ботаники с грязью мешают, когда ты ловец в слизеринской команде. 

Мерида расхохоталась, громко так, со вкусом. Ее смех был чем-то вроде волшебных волос Рапунцель, честно говоря. Когда она смеялась, лаборатория, темная, холодная, каменная, становилась чуть шире, может даже просторнее и абсолютно точно светлее. 

Рапунцель заулыбалась — Мерида заражала своим хохотом. Даже Джек не мог устоять перед такой искренней радостью и, не удержавшись, улыбнулся, потрепав Иккинга по волосам.

— Какой храбрый ботаник, — по-доброму иронично заметил Фрост, — смотри, скоро Астрид обратит на тебя свое внимание, и будешь бегать ко мне за советами... 

— Как никогда не завести девушку и отпугнуть всех, кто пытается подкатить? — насмешливо перебила его Мерида. 

— Как очаровать девушку на веки вечные! — высокомерно воскликнул Джек, а Мерида вновь рассмеялась. 

— Кажется, я видел такую книгу в Запрещённом отделе... — пробормотал неровно покрасневший Иккинг. 

— Девчонки любят рисковых парней, — подмигнул ему Фрост. — Правда, Рапунцель? 

Рапунцель, давно бросившая свои колбы, подошла ближе, нелепо неся волосы в руках и покачала головой: 

— Не делай глупостей. Он тебе хорошего не насоветует, Иккинг. 

— Да-да-да, а кто с декабря месяца глазеет на Райдера? — разошелся Джек; он тоже покраснел, и с его почти снежно белыми волосами это смотрелось так странно — Джек так не краснел даже на матчах. 

— Оу, принцесса влюбилась в разбойника? Серьезно, по-моему сказки — это твоя ниша, Рапунцель, — ухмыльнулась Мерида и, встав со стула, подошла к ней. 

Мерида забросила руку ей на плечо, и Рапунцель показалось, что ее обжигают ее яркие рыжие волосы. 

— Кстати, я видел, как Флинн искал в библиотеке заклинание храбрости, — добавил Иккинг и внезапно улыбнулся: — Кажется, кому-то не хватает мужества подойти к мисс мои-волосы-длиннее-всех-коридоров-Хогвартса. 

На мгновение все замолчали, удивленно глядя на Иккинга, и его улыбка медленно начала меркнуть, но буквально через пару секунд Джек и Мерида взорвались хохотом. 

— Смотри, Данборх, уже и ботаники шутят на эту тему! — выдавил сквозь хохот Фрост. — Мы должны, нет, обязаны придумать бессмертную шутку на этот счет! 

Смех, казалось, полностью заполнял мрачную лабораторию. Казалось, что их беззаботность топила ледяные узоры на окнах и согревала воздух. Они были молоды, смешливы и удивительно не похожи. И все это стоило того, чтобы провести вечер вместе.

— На какой именно, мистер Фрост? — Кромешник появился, как обычно, неожиданно, словно тень, и навис над Джеком. — Минус двадцать очков вашему факультету. Каждому факультету! Вы можете быть свободны. 

Кромешник исчез также быстро, как и появился, но больше никто не смеялся — атмосфера была нарушена. 

Все четверо разбрелись молча, почти не глядя друг на друга; каждый из них нашел в кармане записку «Для друзей». 

_Пароль: вишневая шипучка. Буду ждать вас в гости, Рапунцель._


End file.
